1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display panel includes a display region having a plurality of pixels and a non-display region adjacent to the display region. Each of the pixels includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor switches a pixel voltage supplied to the pixel electrode.